


Strangers

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And trying to go from being mom to a child and baby to being mom to two grown men, Gen, Mary Winchester Feels, POV Mary Winchester, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Podfic Welcome, Regarding being pulled out of Heaven and brought back to life out of her timeline, Resurrected Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Mary's having trouble adjusting to life after death - and she's not all that died in 1983.





	Strangers

They were strangers with her babies’ names. Handsome, brave strangers who looked at her like she was a miracle (and to be standing here alive again, she was), but strangers all the same. 

Mary wanted to love them the way they loved her. She wanted to stop breaking their hearts. But she also wanted her husband, and her house, and her 1983. Even without the precious memories in Heaven, she was a fish out of water here, a time traveler who was somehow younger than her babies had grown up to be.

She could see John’s eyes in theirs. John, who didn’t deserve the life any more than them. They’d had their troubles, but she loved him. Had loved him, because her husband was years dead now, too. She’d just kissed him goodnight in Heaven.

It didn’t feel like decades had piled up. The memories of John’s hazel eyes and baby Sammy’s chubby cheeks, Dean’s tiny hand in hers, they were as vivid as yesterday. It felt like this bleak future was a nightmare she might wake up from soon, and then she’d be home again.

It was all gone, though. That place didn’t exist anymore. Her babies and her husband were the ghosts of her old life, replaced by two grown men who needed her to love them, and she didn’t know how.

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny ficlet was sitting in my files for a month and a half, and I figured I'd just post it. Comments and kudos always appreciated (unless you're only here to say you hate Mary, because telling me about it is a waste of time all-around!)


End file.
